Cage
by aicchan
Summary: Dia tanpa sadar jadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Cloud, seperti kata Zack, pemuda itu kikuk, sekali dua kali tersandung bebatuan kecil di jalan atau terhuyung karena senjatanya terantuk tepian tebing; -First Fic here-SephxCloud-AR-ENJOY 8D
1. Chapter 1

Udara malam di Junon penuh dengan aroma garam. Bukan hal yang mengherankan mengingat kalau kota yang merupakan salah satu basis utama militer Midgar ini ada di pinggir laut. Sephiroth menyusuri jalanan kota yang mulai beranjak sepi karena hari memang sudah larut. Tapi karena dia bosan ada di pangkalan, dia memutuskan untuk sejenak menikmati waktu santai yang jarang dia punya.

Tak memakai 'pakaian dinas'nya, Sephiroth hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang dengan celana jeans, dia juga mengikat rambut panjangnya. Setidaknya penampilan seperti ini tak akan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Saat melewati daerah yang menjadi pusat kegiatan malam di kota ini, Sephiroth menangkap sosok empat orang infantryman ShinRa dalam pandangannya. Awalnya dia pikir empat infantryman itu sedang dalam giliran patroli rutin mereka, namun segera dia sadar kalau yang terjadi adalah salah satu infantryman yang bertubuh paling kecil dikepung oleh tiga lainnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

FINAL FANTASY VII © Square Enix

Cage © aicchan

Romance – Humor – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

Sephiroth x Cloud

-Alternate Reality-

ABSOLUTELY NOT CANON!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Oi, Sephiroth!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Sephiroth menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat sosok Zack yang berlari penuh semangat. Makhluk yang satu itu memang tak kenal kata 'jalan' dan menggantinya dengan 'berlarilah kemana pun kau bergerak'. SOLDIER 2ndclass itu adalah anak didik dari Angeal dan merupakan satu-satunya 2nd yang memiliki potensi untuk dipromosikan menjadi 1st.

"Semalam kau menghilang kemana? Angeal sampai stress mencarimu." Zack berhenti di depan Sephiroth dan berkacak pinggang.

Memandang rekan sesama SOLDIER di ShinRa, Sephiroth menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Berjalan-jalan ke kota."

"Hee… kupikir kau sudah tak punya rasa bosan lagi," Zack terkekeh. "Lalu kenapa sekarang wajahmu tertekuk begitu? Kau baru ditolak cewek?"

Andai dia tak mengenal Zack selama tahunan, Sephiroth pasti tak akan sungkan melempar pemuda berambut hitam itu dari lantai tiga tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mengacuhkan pikirannya sendiri, Sephiroth pun mengungkapkan apa yang jadi pikirannya, "Zack, apa kau pernah mengindikasi adanya bullying dalam infantryman?"

Zack memiringkan kepalanya, "Bully? Sepanjang yang aku tahu, tidak. Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Hmm… tidak. Tak ada masalah."

"Okay. Lagi-lagi kau serba rahasia seperti itu." Zack melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi. Sore nanti kita kembali ke Midgard, jadi puaskan dirimu dengan waktu luang di sini Mr. Hero."

Membiarkan Zack berlari menjauh, Sephiroth kembali melangkah. Karena sepertinya hari ini dia off-duty lagi, tak ada salahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di kota. Dia pun menuju ke arah luar gedung markas ShinRa di kota ini, namun saat hendak berbelok menuju ke pintu utama, tanpa sengaja Sephiroth bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Refleks Sephiroth menahan lengan orang yang menabraknya agar tak terjatuh.

"M-maaf…"

Sephiroth melihat sosok pemuda yang hanya setinggi pundaknya. Melihat seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu, Sephiroth segera mengetahui kalau yang ada di depannya adalah anggota infantryman. Tapi dilihat dari perawakan juga wajahnya, pemuda ini mungkin baru berusia lima atau enam belas tahun. Terlalu muda untuk masuk ke dalam jajaran militer.

"A… bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?"

Sadar kalau dia belum melonggarkan cengkramannya, Sephiroth pun melepas lengan pemuda itu. Si pemuda berambut pirang itu membungkukkan badannya lalu dengan langkah tergesa langsung berlalu begitu saja. Sephiroth menyadari kalau pemuda itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih dan sesekali terhuyung dan harus bertumpu pada tembok. Tak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam, Sephiroth meneruskan niatnya untuk menikmati hari terakhirnya di Junon sebelum kembali pada rutinitas sehari-harinya di Midgard.

.

#

.

Hujan turun dengan deras mengguyur kota Midgard saat Sephiroth baru saja kembali ke kota itu setelah menjalankan misi ke Wutai. Semakin lama ancaman perang semakin terasa dan itu membawa ketegangan makin memuncak di dalam badan militer. Jika salah satu pihak salah mengambil langkah, bisa dipastikan akan pecah perang besar.

"Cuaca yang menyebalkan."

Sephiroth melirik pada sosok pria muda berambut kemerahan yang sedang melepas jubah sewarna rambutnya. "Mengeluh pun tak akan membuat hujan ini berhenti, Genesis."

"Aku hanya tak suka kalau penampilanku jadi berantakan karena hujan," Genesis menyisir poni panjangnya dengan jemari.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Sephiroth memandang pria berambut hitam yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil. Angeal, satu dari tiga SOLDIER 1stclass yang memiliki posisi tinggi di jajaran militer Midgard. Bersama dengan Genesis, hanya dua orang itulah yang dianggap Sephiroth sebagai sahabat terdekatnya.

"Kita harus melapor pada Direktur!" Angeal mengibaskan kepala untuk menyingkirkan air dari rambutnya.

Sephiroth mengikuti langkah kedua temannya masuk ke gedung ShinRa yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Midgard. Menggunakan elevator khusus anggota SOLDIER, mereka langsung menuju kantor Lazard, Direktur SOLDIER yang berewenang mengatur pergerakan militer di Midgard. Setelah melaporkan hasil misi, tiga orang terkuat di SOLDIER itu pun diizinkan untuk beristirahat.

Angeal dan Genesis memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke kediaman mereka yang ada di gedung apartemen mewah yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh petinggi ShinRa. Sephiroth sendiri ingin mampir ke lantai 49, lantai yang hanya bisa diakses oleh anggota militer. Di lantai itu ada ruang rapat, ruang penelitian materia dan juga ruang latihan dengan fasilitas teknologi tercanggih yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan ShinRa Electric Power Company.

"Yo, Sephiroth. Kau sudah kembali?"

Menoleh ke kanan, Sephiroth melihat sosok Zack melambai padanya. Dia menghampiri anak didik Angeal itu.

"Susah ya jadi pahlawan kebanggaan ShinRa. Baru selesai inspeksi ke Junon, kau sudah dikirim ke perbatasan." Zack tertawa, "Mana Angeal?"

"Pulang."

"Aww… apa dia tak rindu pada muridnya yang manis ini? Padahal sudah hampir tiga bulan kalian bertugas di perbatasan."

Sephiroth tak memperhatikan Zack karena kini perhatiannya teralih pada sosok yang sejak tadi diam membisu tak jauh dari Zack. Rasanya sosok itu tak asing, tapi Sephiroth tak bisa ingat dimana dia bertemu pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa." Zack menepuk keningnya sendiri lalu dia berdiri di samping si pirang, "ini Cloud. Cloud Strife. Dia infantryman yang sekarang ada di bawah bimbinganku."

Yang bernama Cloud langsung berdiri tegap saat Sephiroth memandangnya. "Tahan juga kau ada dalam pengawasan Zack."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?"

Protes Zack sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sephiroth. SOLDIER 1stclass itu menepuk pundak Cloud sekali, "Good luck," katanya singkat. Kemudian dia pun beranjak pergi untuk menuju ke ruang latihan.

.

#

.

Berbulan setelah itu, Sephiroth disibukkan oleh misi ini dan misi itu. Pergerakan pihak Wutai benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi, nyaris seluruh wilayah yang dikuasai oleh ShinRa menjadi sasaran mereka. Tak bisa disalahkan kalau Genesis tampak senewen dan tampaknya siap membantai siapapun yang berani datang mengusik. Bahkan novel Loveless kesayangannya tak bisa meredakan emosi pria berparas tampan itu.

Hari ini pun, Top Three SOLDIER mendapat misi di tempat yang berbeda. Angeal ditugaskan untuk mengawasi perbatasan, Genesis pergi ke Modeoheim sementara Sephiroth diberi misi untuk menanggapi laporan pergerakan pasukan Wutai di sekitar Nibelheim.

Saat mereka keluar dari kantor direktur, Genesis langsung pergi dengan wajah kesal. Semua memaklumi karena pria muda itu memang dikenal bersumbu pendek dan cepat emosi walau dari luar dia tampak kalem.

"Sephiroth, bisa minta waktumu sebentar?" Angeal menahan langkah sobatnya yang hendak masuk ke dalam elevator.

Mereka berdua pun bicara di dekat jendela.

"Ada apa?"

Angeal memandang Sephiroth, "Misi kali ini, bisa kau bawa Zack bersamamu?"

"Zack? Tapi dia kan anak didikmu."

"Justru itu. Direktur memutuskan misi ini sebagai penentuan bagi Zack. Jika dia berhasil, mana dia akan naik menjadi 1st. Jika dia ikut denganku, penilaiannya akan menjadi bias."

Sephiroth menimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Angeal, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengawasinya."

Mendengar itu Angeal tersenyum, "Kuserahkan dia padamu," katanya.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam elevator yang kosong dan Sephiroth turun di lantai 49 sementara Angeal langsung ke lobby utama. Di lantai itu Sephiroth mencari sosok Zack, yang ternyata ada di depan ruang latihan. Segera dia menghampiri anak didik Angeal itu.

"Hei, Sephiroth. Tumben sekali?"

Dari dekat Sephiroth baru sadar kalau Zack tak berdiri sendiri. Ada infantryman bersamanya yang kalau Sephiroth tak salah ingat, namanya Cloud. "Hari ini kau ikut denganku ke Nibelheim." Katanya singkat.

"Heh? Nibelheim?" Zack melirik ke arah Cloud, "Misi?"

Sephiroth hanya mengangguk.

"Yes! Akhirnya ada misi!" Zack mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat. "Boleh kuajak dia? Kau juga butuh infantryman kan? Lagipula Cloud ini lahir dan tumbuh di Nibelheim, dia lebih tahu daerah sana dan misi bisa berjalan tanpa perlu melibatkan penduduk sipil."

Mengakui kalau opini Zack ada benarnya, Sephiroth setuju membawa serta Cloud. Memang akan lebih mudah bergerak kalau ada yang paham wilayah sekitar tempat misi dilaksanakan.

Empat jam setelahnya, mereka sudah berada di helikopter bersama empat anggota infantryman lain dan seorang Turks yang sudah lama dikenal oleh Sephiroth, Tseng. Ini kali pertama dia menjalankan misi bersama Tseng sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Di bagian belakang helikopter, Sephiroth melihat jajaran infantryman yang tampak tegang, yang paling tampak pucat adalah Cloud.

Sephiroth menoleh saat pundaknya ditepuk, "Si Cloud itu bukannya tegang, tapi dia punya motion sickness, dia tak pernah tahan naik kendaraan, apalagi jarak jauh seperti ini."

"Motion sickness? Bagaimana dia bisa jadi SOLDIER?"

Zack tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau lihat saja sendiri kemampuannya nanti. Cloud memang kikuk dan agak ceroboh di kesehariannya, tapi dia itu seperti permata yang belum dipoles. Aku selalu tak sabar melihat kemajuan apa yang dia dapat di setiap misi yang dia jalankan."

Perjalanan ke Nibelheim berakhir saat malam datang. Helikopter mendarat di luar perbatasan kota kecil yang menjadi salah satu tempat penting untuk ShinRa karena di sini terdapat Mako Reactor yang mengekstrak energi bumi untuk kemudian dialirkan menjadi sumber energi yang menghidupi manusia. Selain itu energi murni dari Mako ini jika diaplikasikan pada tubuh manusia akan memberi kekebalan dan kekuatan yang lebih dari manusia biasa. Tapi tak sembarang orang bisa menerima energi Mako dalam tubuh mereka, dalam tubuh militer ShinRa, hanya mereka yang telah menjadi SOLDIER yang bisa menerima energi Mako dan itu ditandai dengan kilauan mata biru yang menjadi trademark semua SOLDIER.

Sephiroth dan Tseng membubarkan kelompok, memberi waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum misi dimulai besok pagi-pagi sekali. Sephiroth juga memberi izin pada Cloud kalau dia ingin mengunjungi rumahnya. Membiarkan Cloud pergi bersama Zack, Sephiroth berjalan bersama Tseng menuju ke penginapan.

"Aku akan lihat situasi di sekitar perbatasan belakang desa. Aku laporkan padamu besok pagi."

Tak menahan Tseng, Sephiroth melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam penginapan yang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai dengan bangunan yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu. Dia masuk ke kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh resepsionis di bawah tadi, kamar pertama setelah tangga. Memutuskan untuk segera tidur, Sephiroth tak mau memikirkan masalah misi di sisa hari ini.

.

Saat sinar fajar masih mengintip di sela Gunung Nibel, para prajurit ShinRa sudah berbaris rapi di depan penginapan. Karena ini misi pengawasan, jumlah mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh orang, tapi tetap saja, briefing singkat perlu dilakukan. Dari data yang dibawa Tseng, Sephiroth menempatkan anggota Turks itu bersama seorang infantryman di sisi luar kota, tepatnya di wilayah ShinRa Mansion, tempat yang dulu menjadi pusat penelitian ilmuwan ShinRa saat Mako Reactor baru dibangun. Walau tempat itu sudah tak lagi beroperasi, tapi data-data yang ditinggalkan di sana bisa jadi diincar oleh pihak Wutai.

Dua infantryman lain ditempatkan di pintu masuk kota sementara Sephiroth bersama Zack dan Cloud akan menuju ke Mako Reactor di Gunung Nibel.

Sebagai orang yang paling mengenal seluk beluk nibel, Cloud memimpin jalan dengan diikuti dua SOLDIER di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, Zack bertindak sebagai peramai dengan suaranya yang bisa membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

"Kau tahu Sephiroth, semalam aku makan malam di rumah Cloud. Masakan ibunya bena-benar enak, itu stew paling lezat yang pernah aku makan. Mrs. Claudia juga cantik, kau mirip dengannya Cloud. Dia tidak bawel seperti ibuku. Tapi…" Zack terkekeh, "pertanyaan seorang ibu itu sama ya?! Tentang pacar dan pendamping hidup. Lalu siapa pilihanmu, Cloud? Gadis yang datang semalam cantik juga."

"Zack!" protes Cloud, "Tifa hanya temanku. Kami tumbuh besar bersama seperti saudara."

Mata Zack menyipit dengan seringai di wajahnya, "Kau yakin? Teman masa kecil bisa berubah jadi teman pendamping hidup lho."

Sephiroth berjalan dalam diam memperhatikan polah dua rekanya. Dia selalu tahu kalau Zack itu orang yang bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Dengannya sendiri, Sephiroth sampai tak sadar kapan tepatnya dia kenal dengan Zack hingga akhirnya menjadi cukup dekat untuk didefinisikan sebagai teman walau tak seakrab Angeal dan Genesis.

Dia juga melihat Cloud yang kewalahan menanggapi godaan Zack, padahal bagusnya dia tetap diam saja. Jurus jitu untuk membungkam Zack, Sephiroth tahu dari pengalaman. Saat itu dia tanpa sadar jadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Cloud, seperti kata Zack, pemuda itu kikuk, sekali dua kali tersandung bebatuan kecil di jalan atau terhuyung karena senjatanya terantuk tepian tebing yang menjulang tinggi menjadi batas alami jalanan menuju reaktor.

Anak yang aneh.

Tak lama, langkah Cloud berhenti mendadak di belokan akhir menuju Mako Reactor. Zack berdiri di sebelah Cloud dan mengintip ke balik tebing.

"Pasukan Wutai."

Sephiroth berjalan ke samping Zack dan melihat satu kompi pasukan Wutai bersenjata lengkap ada di depan Mako Reactor. "Pintu reactor terbuka. Kita tidak bisa biarkan mereka mengambil data apapun dari sana!"

"Yosh! Jadi kita lumpuhkan mereka sekarang! Zack menyiagakan pedangnya, begitu juga dengan Cloud.

Namun belum lagi mereka sempat bergerak, Sephiroth sudah melesat dan membantai prajurit Wutai yang ada di sana. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa pun bergeletakan di tanah berbatu. Sephiroth mengibaskan pedangnya untuk menghilangkan jejak darah di bilah tajam itu.

"Kalian berdua tangani yang pasukan lain yang pasti akan datang!"

Tersadar dari pose mereka yang terpana, Zack dan Cloud sama-sama memasang sikap siaga, "Siap!" seru mereka berdua.

Sephiroth bergerak maju duluan, menembus penjagaan di sana tanpa kesulitan. Segera di belakangnya dia dengar suara tembakan dan aduan pedang. Sekilas Sephiroth melihat ke arah belakang dan dia melihat Zack, seperti biasa, maju duluan tanpa memikirkan taktik. Di belakang Zack, yang membuat Sephiroth terkejut, ada Cloud yang ternyata bisa mengimbangi gerakan Zack yang serampangan.

Hmm… boleh juga dia. Sephiroth pun kembali pada tujuannya lalu masuk ke dalam Mako Reactor. Di sana ada beberapa pasukan Wutai yang tampak sedang menggeledah setiap sudut ruangan. Melihat Sephiroth masuk, serangan pun langsung datang tanpa henti, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menghentikannya. Dalam dua tebasan pedang Masamune yang telah menjadi senjatanya sejak awal dia bergabung dengan SOLDIER, Sephiroth mengirim tiga prajurit Wutai ke alam baka. Sisa tiga lagi dan itu pun berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

Pria berambut perak panjang itu menuju ke komputer utama yang mengatur sistem di Mako Reactor ini. Dia mengecek semua data dan memastikan tak ada yang sempat dibobol oleh penyusup dari Wutai. Saat sedang memeriksa data, Sephiroth merasakan ada yang mengendap di belakangnya. Dia berbalik tepat saat seorang prajurit Wutai bersiap menyerangnya dengan sebilah pedang pendek. Sephiroth menghunus Masamune yang langsung menembus tubuh prajurit itu, anehnya, dia tersenyum.

"AWAS! DI BELAKANGMU!"

Bereaksi pada teriakan peringatan itu, Sephiroth hendak berbalik namun pedangnya bergeming. Dia melihat prajurit yang dia tusuk dengan Masamune menahan bilah tajam itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Di belakangnya Sephiroth melihat prajurit Wutai lain bersembunyi dibalik kabel-kabel raksasa dan mengarahkan senapan laras panjang padanya.

"Si—" tak melengkapi diri dengan materia, Sephiroth tak bisa membuat barrier untuk menahan peluru.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth membeku di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat sosok Cloud bergerak cepat di depannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai. Suara tembakan beruntun menggema dalam ruangan itu dan tubuh Cloud terhempas ke belakang lalu tersungkur di lantai reactor dengan tiga luka tembak di tubuhnya dan darah langsung menggenang di sekelilingnya.

"CLOUD! SEPHIROTH!"

Suara Zack menyadarkannya. Sephiroth menarik pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan langsung melesat menuju ke arah prajurit Wutai yang bersembunyi lalu tanpa menunggu, dia pun menebaskan bilah Masamune, membuat kepala prajurit Wutai itu terpisah dari badannya.

"Cloud!" Zack berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya, "Cloud! Oi, Cloud! Kau bisa dengar aku?! Buka matamu!"

Namun Cloud bergeming dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Sephiroth menghampiri dua orang itu dan berlutut di sebelah Zack. Dia menyentuh leher Cloud dan menemukan denyut lemah di sana, "Dia masih bernapas. Panggil Tseng! Kita harus segera merawatnya. Suruh dia membawa perlengkapan darurat dari heli!"

Tak menunggu komando lagi, Zack menelepon Tseng dan mengulangi instruksi dari Sephiroth.

Yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh sebuah kekacauan. Zack jelas tampak panik melihat kondisi Cloud yang semakin melemah di tiap detiknya. Sephiroth sendiri mencoba untuk tenang walau sebenarnya dia terguncang. Nyalang dia memandang tiga luka tembak di tubuh Cloud, ditambah luka-luka lain akibat pertempuran ini. Satu peluru bersarang di paha kanannya, lalu di pinggang dan terakhir di dadanya. Ini kali pertama dia dilindungi oleh seseorang, terlebih oleh seorang infantryman. Sephiroth tak pernah menyangka ada yang mampu bertindak seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Cloud.

Kemudian Tseng datang dengan membawa kotak pengobatan, namun karena kondisi Cloud yang benar-benar parah, akhirnya Sephiroth meminta Tseng membawa Cloud kembali ke Midgard dan memberi perintah agar Cloud mendapatkan perawatan maksimal. Sephiroth dan Zack sendiri akan membereskan urusan di sini sebelum mereka kembali ke Midgard.

.

#

.

Setelah insiden di Nibelheim itu, Sephiroth jadi pengunjung tetap di rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Cloud. Seratus tiga puluh sembilan hari sudah berlalu tapi pemuda infantryman itu belum juga sadar. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan luka tembak di dadanya nyaris menembus jantungnya. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, peluru itu meleset sekian milimeter dari titik vital yang membuatnya lolos dari maut.

"Hei, kau kemari lagi."

Sephiroth menoleh dan melihat Zack datang membawa rangkaian bunga berwarna putih dan kuning. Jarang sekali melihat buga segar seperti itu di Midgar ini.

Menyadari pandangan Sephiroth, Zack meletakkan bunga itu di dalam vas, "Aku dapatkan ini dari reruntuhan gereja di Slum."

"Slum?"

"Ya," Zack tersenyum, "Ada bidadari yang menjaga tempat itu."

Mulai berpikir kalau otak Zack mengalami short-term disability, Sephiroth tak membahas lagi tentang bunga. "Bagaimana perkembangan Cloud?" tanya zack yang pasti lebih memantau kondisi anak didiknya.

"Dokter bilang kondisinya perlahan pulih, namun efek trauma membuat fungsi tubuhnya melambat," Zack memandang pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan terpasang di tubuhnya. "Aku sempat mendengar Profesor Hojo berniat untuk menyuntikkan Mako pada Cloud."

Mendengar itu, ada amarah dalam diri Sephiroth. Dia selalu tak suka pada Profesor Hojo yang menduduki jabatan sebagai kepala Departemen Sains, menepis fakta kalau pria itu adalah ayah kandungnya. Dia tak suka pada sifat Hojo yang selalu menganggap semua hal adalah bahan eksperimennya. Termasuk istrinya sendiri, ibu kandung Sephiroth.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, pada Direktur dan Presiden ShinRa langsung kalau perlu. Menyuntikkan Mako pada tubuh yang tak bereaksi seperti ini… entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Sephiroth pun meninggalkan kamar tempat Cloud dirawat. Di koridor depan, dia berpapasan dengan Angeal.

"Kau di sini lagi," Angeal sudah tak heran dengan rutinitas baru temannya ini. "Direktur Lazard mencarimu. Kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu rencana Profesor Hojo."

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari Sephiroth.

Angeal menepuk pundak temannya, "Aku akan jaga dia di sini bersama Zack. Kau temui saja Direktur."

Tanpa kata, Sephiroth meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk kembali ke markas utama ShinRa. Dia akan bicara pada Lazard, tak akan dia biarkan Hojo menjadikan Cloud sebagai subjek eksperimennya, seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu pada salah satu anggota Turks yang entah bagaimana nasibnya saat ini.

Hutang nyawa Sephiroth akan dia bayar tuntas pada Cloud dengan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Hojo.

.

Purnama bulat sempurna menghias kelamnya langit malam yang memayungi kota Midgard. Sephiroth duduk di sofa tunggal dekat jendela seraya membuka novel yang dipinjami oleh Genesis tanpa niat untuk membaca karena dia sudah terlalu hafal isinya. Suara yang memecah keheningan di kamar itu hanyalah suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang menandakan kalau pasien di sana masih bernyawa.

Sephiroth berhasil mendapatkan izin Lazard agar dia bisa menjadi pengawas resmi untuk Cloud yang artinya apapun keputusan pihak atas untuk Cloud, itu tak akan bisa dilaksanakan tanpa persetujuan dari Sephiroth. Dia juga sudah bicara pada Zack dan pemuda itu tak tampak keberatan Cloud sekarang ada di bawah naungan Sephiroth karena dia sendiri, setelah dinobatkan sebagai SOLDIER 1stclass, memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dari pada mengawasi satu orang infantryman saja. Jika Cloud nantinya akan dibimbing secara langsung oleh Sephiroth, Zack yakin kemampuan Cloud akan lebih meningkat pesat.

Menutup novelnya, pria muda berambut panjang itu beranjak dari sofa dengan niat untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap tidur. Sebenarnya ada larangan untuk menginap di rumah sakit bagi penunggu pasien, tapi semua selalu ada pengecualian, terlebih terhadap orang dengan status seperti Sephiroth. Mengganti pakaian dinasnya dengan hem longgar berwarna putih, Sephiroth mengikat rambutnya sembarangan lalu berbaring di sofa yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyamankan diri.

Belum lagi Sephiroth memejamkan mata, dia dikejutkan oleh perubahan suara dari mesin di samping tempat tidur Cloud. Suara yang konstan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit tidak beraturan. Sephiroth ;angsung berdiri dan menuju ke sisi Cloud. Harapan dalam dirinya bersambut saat dia menangkap gerakan kecil di jemari Cloud, lalu perlahan, mata pemuda itu pun terbuka.

Ada lega yang tak pernah dirasakan oleh Sephiroth sebelum ini dan dia meraih jemari Cloud, memandang lurus pada kedua mata pemuda itu yang masih tampak belum fokus. Sephiroth meraih tombol untuk memanggil perawat dan segera menekannya.

Tak ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Cloud, pada kehangatan asing dalam hati yang baru sekali ini dalam hadir di ruang yang dulu selalu terasa dingin.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

TO BE CONTINUED

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi~ Cloud!"

Yang dipanggil membalik badannya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang mendekatinya, "Zack, kau sudah kembali."

"Aiyo. Baru saja." Zack memandang Cloud dari atas ke bawah, "Kau yakin sudah bisa bekerja kembali?" tanyanya, mengingat kalau Cloud baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit minggu lalu setelah rangkaian terapi yang memakan waktu lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Dokter menyatakan badanku sudah pulih sempurna."

Zack berkacak pinggang, "Baiklah. Asal kau tidak mulai ketularan maso seperti Sephiroth."

Cloud tersenyum, "Sephiroth tak memaksaku latihan kalau aku merasa tidak enak badan, tapi karena aku tak mau menyusahkannya… aku sudah mengatur jadwal latihanku sendiri."

Itu membuat Zack tersenyum, "Kau berubah, Cloud. Rasanya bocah kecil yang selalu mengekoriku sekarang sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku bukan bocah! Aku juga tak pernah mengekorimu."

Zack hanya tertawa mendengar protes Cloud. "Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau mau kemana? Aku sedang senggang, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu sebentar."

Belum sempat Cloud menjawab, Sephiroth keluar dari rapat dan langsung mengajaknya untuk menjalankan tugas hari ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FINAL FANTASY VII** © Square Enix

**Cage **© aicchan

Romance – Humor – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

Sephiroth x Cloud

-**Alternate Reality-**

ABSOLUTELY NOT CANON!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dan hari ini tepat dua tahun sejak Cloud berada dalam bimbingan langsung dari seorang Sephiroth. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berlatih bersama orang yang selalu dia idolakan sejak dia bergabung ke ShinRa. Selama setahun terakhir ini juga Cloud selalu mendampingi Sephiroth di setiap misi. Entah itu misi ke kota lain atau misi ringan di dalam kota, seperti yang saat ini akan mereka lakukan.

Direktur meminta mereka untuk melakukan tindakan dari laporan yang diterima oleh pihak keamanan yang bertanggung jawab di Mako Reactor 5 di kota Midgard ini.

Sampai di reactor 5, Cloud melihat Sephiroth mengakses sistem di pintu masuk agar para robot penjaga berteknologi tinggi di dalam sana tak akan menganggap mereka sebagai penyusup. Setelahnya mereka masuk dan langsung menuju ke lantai teratas bangunan ini yang merupakan pusat kegiatan digital yang tersambung langsung ke gedung utama ShinRa.

Ini kali pertama Cloud masuk ke dalam Mako Reactor yang ada di Midgard dan dia tak bisa tak mengagumi kecanggihan teknologi ShinRa yang benar-benar berada beberapa level di atas kota bahkan negara lain.

Lalu Sephiroth meminta supaya Cloud mengecek rekaman cctv karena menurut laporan dari pengawas, ada pergerakan mencurigakan di wilayah ini semalam. Cloud pun membuka rekaman cctv dan memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada. Dua tiga kali dia memutar ulang rekaman itu, dia memfokuskan diri untuk memeperhatikan sosok yang bergerak di balik bayangan.

"Sephiroth…"

Sang SOLDIER 1st _class_ itu beranjak ke sebelah Cloud.

"Ini… prajurit Wutai," Cloud menunjuk ke layar yang menunjukkan gambar tepat di pintu belakang reactor. "Sepertinya mereka mencoba masuk tapi tak bisa dan mereka kembali tiga kali untuk mencoba hal yang sama."

"Kombinasi kata kunci di setiap reaktor berganti secara acak setiap satu jam sekali dan satu-satunya cara memasuki tempat ini tanpa perlu kombinasi itu adalah dengan menggunakan _master_ _code_." Sephiroth mengulang rekaman itu beberapa kali dan menemukan kejanggalan, "Mereka kembali dalam rentang waktu singkat. Dan hanya tiga kali. Mereka tahu jika salah memasukkan kode sebanyak empat kali dalam sehari, alarm utama di gedung ShinRa akan segera memberi tanda bahaya."

"Mereka memiliki informan dari dalam," ujar Cloud, menangkap kemana spekulasi Sephiroth.

"Kau hubungi penanggung jawab keamanan!"

Cloud segera mengirim email darurat dengan kode khusus sementara Sephiroth menghubungi seseorang dengan ponsel pribadinya.

Kemudian setelah penanggung jawab dari ShinRa datang bersama dua orang anggota Turks, Cloud mengikuti Sephiroth kembali ke gedung ShinRa. Kalau pihak Wutai bisa masuk ke dalam Midgard, artinya pertahanan mereka melemah. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah penyusupan dari wilayah Slum yang memang tak begitu dijaga dengan ketat.

Lazard akhirnya memerintahkan sekompi _infantryman_ untuk mulai berpatroli di sekitar Slum dan melaporkan apapun jika ada yang mencurigakan. Zack menawarkan diri sebagai penanggung jawab patroli, dia itu memang paling tidak bisa disuruh diam barang sebentar. Pusat perhatian SOLDIER saat ini tertuju pada Mako Reactor yang ada di dalam kota, yang berarti tiga prajurit tertangguh ShinRa akan bersiaga di Midgard.

"Jadi… tak ada misi luar?" tanya Cloud pada Sephiroth saat mereka sampai ke lantai 49.

"Tak ada. Aku, Angeal dan Genesis akan fokus di Midgard. Artinya… tak ada latihan diam-diam lagi, Mr. Strife!"

Merasa bodoh karena berpikir bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sephiroth, Cloud hanya diam.

"Aku sudah minta catatan hasil latihanmu dan sepertinya ada kemajuan yang menyenangkan." Sephiroth menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang latihan, "Bagaimana kalau kau coba tantang aku satu lawan satu dengan senjata rahasiamu."

"Senjata… rahasia?" Cloud mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak…"

"Fusion Sword, Cloud. Laporan ini juga mencakup senjata jenis baru yang kau kembangkan dengan bantuan teknisi di ruang latihan," Sephiroth menahan senyum di wajahnya. Dia tahu Cloud mungkin memang tak sehebat Zack untuk urusan tenaga dan teknik, tapi pemuda itu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengatasi kekurangan fisiknya… dengan memakai otak. Yang perlu diperkuat dari Cloud adalah rasa percaya dirinya.

Bukannya Sephiroth tak sadar tentang kabar burung yang beredar di kalangan SOLDIER. Banyak kabar miring tentang Cloud, ini dan itu, yang bisa diterima logika atau kabar yang jelas adalah dusta. Sephiroth ingin membuktikan pada yang lain bahwa dia menjadi pengawas untuk Cloud bukan hanya pekara hutang nyawa, tapi karena dia memang tertarik dengan kemampuan _infantryman_ ini.

"Satu lawan satu, Cloud," Sephiroth membuka pintu ruang latihan dan masuk ke dalam. "Anggap saja ini hukumanmu yang seenaknya berlatih diam-diam."

Pasrah, akhirnya Cloud mengikuti langkah Sephiroth dan masuk ke ruangan berdinding kaca di dalam tempat latihan itu. Sephiroth memberi isyarat pada para teknisi di sana dan dia memakai alat khusus yang merupakan salah satu dari teknologi tercanggih milik ShinRa. Virtual Reality System, teknologi yang mampu menciptakan dunia digital yang mana pergerakan seseorang di sana diatur oleh gelombang otak. Cloud memakai alat yang serupa dengan _goggle_ dan dalam hitungan detik, lingkungan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi sebuah padang rumput luas.

Di tangan kanan Cloud kini tergenggam sebuah pedang besar, hampir seperti Buster Sword milik Angeal.

"Ayo, Cloud. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu! Aku tahu data simulasi dari pedang itu sudah sempurna." Sephiroth mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan pedang Masamune yang menjadi senjata andalannya pun muncul dari ketiadaan.

Cloud menggenggam pedang yang menjadi proyek rahasianya sejak dia masih menjalani terapi karena insiden di Nibelheim dulu. Dia ingin berkembang, dia ingin jadi lebih kuat, dia ingin membuat Zack dan Sephiroth bangga, dia ingin menepis semua bisikan miring tentangnya.

Menarik napas panjang, Cloud pun meneguhkan hati untuk menghadapi Sephiroth.

.

#

.

Empat bulan setelah itu, situasi keamanan di Midgard sudah sempurna seperti seharusnya. Tak ada satu pintu masuk kota yang tak dijaga oleh pasukan ShinRa. Ketegangan pun mencair dan kota pun kembali berfungsi normal tanpa sekompi _infantryman_ berpatroli keliling kota setiap tiga jam sekali. Tapi lepas dari itu semua, kini Cloud duduk di depan kantor Direktur setelah mendapat panggilan khusus melalui pengeras suara. Sekarang sudah dua jam dia menunggu di sini tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, pintu ruang direktur terbuka dan Cloud langsung berdiri dengan sikap tegap saat melihat Sephiroth.

"Masuk!"

Bertanya-tanya di dalam batinnya, Cloud pun melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang tak pernah dia masuki sebelum ini. Di sana dia terkejut melihat sosok Zack, Angeal dan Genesis berdiri berjajar. Ada senyum yang sedikit membuat bulu kuduk merinding di wajah Zack, Angeal mengangguk singkat padanya dan Genesis tak melepaskan pandangan sejak langkah pertamanya masuk. Cloud merasa seperti seorang terdakwa yang akan akan menjalani persidangan panjang.

"Cloud Strife."

Berdiri dengan posisi sempurna, Cloud bertatap muka dengan Lazard Deusericus, pimpinan utama para SOLDIER yang hanya pernah dia lihat di kejauhan.

Lazard mengambil sebuah _remote control_ dari mejanya lalu menekan tombol _play_ dan layar televisi besar di sana memutar rekaman sesi latihan tanding Cloud bersama Sephiroth. Dia tak mengerti kenapa rekaman itu harus diputar sekarang, tentu saja dia kalah telak dari Sephiroth dan sesi latihan itu bahkan berlangsung tak lebih dari tiga menit.

Setelah rekaman itu selesai, Lazard berdiri dan memandang Cloud, "Itu… adalah satu pertarungan yang hebat, Cloud. Bisa menahan Sephiroth selama lebih dari seratus detik adalah prestasi yang luar biasa." Pria itu beranjak dan memutari meja kerjanya, "Rekaman ini sudah menjadi bahan rapat kami sejak berbulan lalu dan hari ini kami akhirnya mendapatkan izin dari Presiden."

Tak paham dengan laju pembicaraan ini, Cloud hanya diam memandang Sephiroth yang setengah tersenyum padanya. Dia juga bisa melihat Zack menahan tawa sampai wajahnya menjadi merah.

"_Infantryman_, Cloud Strife."

"_Yes, sir_!"

Lazard berdiri tepat di depan Cloud dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang tubuhnya, "Berlaku efektif mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi seorang SOLDIER… 1st _class_."

Walau suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, Cloud tetap membisu di tempatnya berdiri. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Cloud menoleh dan dia melihat Sephiroth berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau mendapatkan ini dengan usahamu, Cloud."

Berikutnya Zack datang dan merangkul leher Cloud, "Ini pertama dalam sejarah ShinRa ada _infantryman_ yang langsung dipromosikan menjadi 1st."

Perhatian Cloud teralih pada Angeal dan Genesis yang tersenyum padanya, lalu dia memandang Lazard yang juga tersenyum.

"Presiden sendiri yang menyetujui kenaikan jabatanmu ini, Cloud. Dia sangat tertarik pada data senjata yang kau buat dan dengan menaikkan statusmu menjadi 1st, kau bisa mendapat akses ke Departemen Persenjataan untuk mewujudkan Fusion Sword ini menjadi nyata."

"Selamat, Cloud. Kami bangga padamu," ujar Angeal.

Sungguh rasanya masih tidak bisa dipercaya dia mendapat kesempatan istimewa seperti ini. Tapi karena dia sudah diberi kepercayaan besar, dia tak akan menyiakannya. Dengan ini dia bisa membuktikan pada semua kalau dia bisa mencapai posisi ini dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak lagi dalam bimbinganku, bimbingan kami, Cloud. Kau telah menjadi rekan kami di jajaran 1st dan itu merupakan kebanggaan yang diikuti tanggung jawab besar."

Cloud mengangguk, "Aku akan berusaha supaya tidak mengecewakan kalian."

"Ya—kau masih hidup setelah bertarung melawan Sephiroth, aku yakin kau tak akan mengecewakan kami," kata Genesis dengan gaya _cool_-nya yang biasa.

Akhirnya setelah pengumuman yang mengubah hidup Cloud itu, dengan ditemani Zack, Cloud menuju ke Departemen Sains karena sebagai seorang SOLDIER, Cloud harus diberi injeksi energi Mako yang akan menambah daya tahan tubuhnya. Itu kali pertama Cloud bertemu langsung dengan Profesor Hojo, ayah kandung Sephiroth yang sepertinya tak mengambil pusing walau jelas-jelas dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan prosedur ini dan itu, Cloud menuju ke ruangan khusus yang akan mengubahnya menjadi salah satu anggota pasukan elit ShinRa.

.

#

.

Hujan turun deras semenjak pagi, menyembunyikan sinar matahari di balik pekatnya awan mendung yang enggan beranjak. Cloud berjalan sedikit tergesa menyusuri koridor panjang di gedung ShinRa bagian persenjataan. Dia berbelok menuju ke utara dan akhirnya masuk ke ruangan di ujung lorong.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Cloud." Seorang wanita bertubuh sintal dan memakai gaun merah menyala di balik jas laboratoriumnya menyapa Cloud yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wanita berambut pirang yang digelung seadanya itu adalah Scarlet, kepala Departemen Persenjataan ShinRa. "Pesananmu sudah selesai, semua sempurna seperti data milikmu."

Cloud menghampiri Scarlet dan memandang meja yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Di atas meja ada enam buah pedang berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, persis seperti data digital yang disempurnakan oleh Cloud sejak enam bulan lalu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini… luar biasa." Cloud mengambil bilah pedang yang terbesar, _main blade_, "Bentuknya, beratnya, keseimbangannya, semua sempurna."

Scarlet tersenyum puas, "Jangan ragukan kemampuan teknologi yang kita miliki, Cloud." Dia berdiri di samping sang SOLDIER, "Kau mau coba merakitnya?"

"Tentu." Cloud membiarkan Scarlet mengatur tinggi meja besar di sana secara otomatis hingga dia bisa menjangkau semua pedang di sana, "Bisa bantu aku mengukur waktunya?"

"Tak masalah," Scarlet menekan tombol merah di samping meja dan layar proyeksi memunculkan angka 00:00. "Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

.

Sore sudah beranjak menuju malam dan hujan akhirnya reda. Cloud meninggalkan Departemen Persenjataan dan menuju ke lantai 49. Berkali-kali mencoba merangkai Fusion Sword dalam wujud nyatanya, Cloud belum mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Memang beda kalau berlatih dengan data digital dibanding dengan benda aslinya. Tapi dia tak akan menyerah, ini dalah senjata ciptaannya, senjata yang ada hanya untuknya. Dia akan segera menguasai cara kerja Fusion Sword dan memakainya dalam misi.

Di lantai khusus militer, Cloud menghampiri Zack yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil meminum sebotol cola.

"Hei, Cloud! Itu Fusion Sword?" Zack menoleh pada Cloud yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ya. Baru saja selesai."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Cloud memberikan pedang besar itu pada Zack yang berdiri untuk menerimanya.

"Hee… beratnya mirip dengan Buster milik Angeal."

"Bentuk fisiknya memang terinspirasi dari Buster Sword, tapi fungsinya benar-bear berbeda."

Zack memandangi wujud Fusion Sword yang unik, "Kau hebat bisa memikirkan untuk menciptakan senjata seperti ini." Dia mengayunkan pedang besar itu, "Sudah kau kuasai sempurna?"

"Tak sesempurna saat aku memakai VRS, tapi kurasa berlatih satu dua hari lagi, aku akan bisa menguasainya tanpa cela."

"Aku tahu kau bisa," Zack mengembalikan Fusion Sword pada Cloud dan kembali duduk. "Omong-omong, kau jadi ikut berlibur ke Costa del Sol, kan?"

"Entah… apa benar tidak apa-apa? Aku kan baru jadi SOLDIER enam bulan lalu."

Zack mengacak rambut Cloud, kebiasannya sejak dulu, "Kau selalu saja memikirkan hal remeh. Biar kau masih baru, tapi selama enam bulan ini kau juga sibuk misi ini dan itu, kan? Bukannya kau juga baru kembali dari Modeoheim bersama Genesis? Jam terbangmu sudah membuktikan kapasitasmu sebagai salah satu prajurit tertangguh di ShinRa, liburan satu minggu memang layak kau dapatkan."

Mereka pun membahas rencana untuk liburan nanti sampai suara ponsel Zack berdering nyaring. Dia pun segera mengangkatnya segera setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Aerith, ada apa?" Zack diam sebentar dan mengangguk-anggguk, "_Okay_, kau tunggu di sana!" dia menyimpan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Yup. Bidadariku sudah menunggu. Sampai nanti, Cloud." Zack melambai semangat dan langsung berlari menuju elevator.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Cloud memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Setelah dia resmi menjadi SOLDIER 1st _class_, dia pun pindah dari asrama _infantryman_ ke sebuah gedung apartemen yang dihuni oleh orang-orang penting di ShinRa.

Baru saja keluar dari gedung ShinRa, Cloud melihat Sephiroth berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama dengannya. Dia pun menghampiri seniornya dan menyapa pria berambut panjang itu, "Sephiroth."

Yang disapa menoleh, "Jadi itu Fusion Sword?" dia melihat pedang besar yang dibawa oleh Cloud. "Apa kau akan membawanya bergaya seperti Angeal?"

Cloud mensejajari langkah Sephiroth, "Tidak. Nanti akan ada tempat khusus yang memungkinkanku membawa pedang ini dengan lebih mudah. Aku masih minta tolong pada Scarlet untuk mencari bahan yang pas."

Senyum langka muncul di wajah Sephiroth, "Kepalamu itu tidak berhenti berpikir, ya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bergabung dengan Departemen Persenjataan?"

"Tak mau. Seharian terkurung di dalam ruangan itu menyebalkan."

"Kau berubah banyak, Cloud. Bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dipojokkan oleh senior-seniornya."

Wajah Cloud berubah terkejut mendengarnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?

"Aku pernah tak sengaja melihatmu di Junon. Sepertinya dulu kau korban _bully_."

Cloud menunduk, "Bukan _bully_… hanya saja sejak dulu badanku ini memang kecil jadi… sering dianggap remeh."

"Tapi sekarang, siapapun yang dulu menganggapmu remeh, pasti tak berkutik lagi."

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju ke elevator.

"Kau ikut liburan?" tanya Sephiroth.

Cloud menekan tombol menuju lantai tempat kamar para SOLDIER 1st _class_ berada, "Sepertinya begitu. Kalau aku menolak, sepertinya Zack siap menyeretku."

"Hmm… lalu bagaimana dengan _motion sickness_-mu? Kita harus naik kapal selama tujuh jam sebelum sampai ke lokasi."

Mendeteksi nada godaan di suara Sephiroth, Cloud mencoba tak ambil pusing. Semakin lama mengenal Sephiroth, semakin Cloud tahu kalau selera humor idola nomor satu di SOLDIER itu hanya muncul saat dia bersama orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman. Dan Cloud senang karena kalau Sephiroth menggodanya, berarti dia sudah dianggap sebagai seorang teman.

"Sejak mendapatkan Mako, kurasa _motion sickness_-ku sudah sembuh… meski aku masih tak suka kalau harus naik helikopter, mobil atau kendaraan apapun dalam waktu lama."

"Anak aneh."

Sampai di lantai tujuan, Cloud langsung menuju ke kamarnya sedangkan Sephiroth menuju ke ruang olah raga yang terdiri dari kolam renang dan gym. Di dalam kamarnya, Cloud menyimpan Fusion Sword di dalam lemari dan menguncinya, dia juga tak lupa memasukkan kode keamanan. Cloud berganti pakaian dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana ketat berwarna biru gelap sebatas lututnya.

Karena besok dia, Zack dan Sephiroth akan berangkat ke Costa del Sol pagi-pagi sekali, mungkin sebaiknya dia mulai mengepak barang sekarang. Mengeluarkan tas ranselnya, Cloud memilih sembarang baju dan menjejalkan semua ke dalam tas begitu saja tanpa repot menatanya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Cloud merasakan yang namanya liburan, terlebih ke tempat yang dikenal sebagai salah satu resort mewah milik ShinRa. Setelahnya dia melemparkan ransel itu ke samping tempat tidur lalu dia keluar kamar dan menuju ke kolam renang. Sepertinya sedikit bersantai di air bisa membuatnya rileks dan membantunya tidur nyenyak nanti malam.

Membuka pintu kaca ganda yang besar, Cloud tiba di sebuah ruangan beratap kubah yang terbuat dari kaca. Di tengah ruangan itu ada kolam renang berukuran besar dengan jajaran kursi santai di pinggirnya.

Cloud mengambil handuk yang tersedia di lemari loker di sana lalu membuka kausnya. Saat meletakkan kaus dan handuk di kursi, Cloud menoleh karena menengar suara kecipak air, di sisi lain kolam, dia melihat Sephiroth baru masuk ke dalam air.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tidur, Cloud. Ini lepas jam malam untuk anak-anak."

Memasang wajah kesal, walau Cloud yakin tak berhasil, dia berjalan ke sisi kolam, "Anak ini sedang ingin jadi anak nakal. Jadi malam ini dia mau tidur larut." Setelahnya dia takjub mendengar suara tawa Sephiroth. Ini adalah momen yang sangat langka, Cloud hanya pernah sekali melihat Sephiroth tertawa, yaitu dulu sewaktu mereka ada misi bersama Zack untuk pemeriksaan rutin ke Modeoheim dan Zack dengan suksesnya jatuh berguling di lereng penuh salju.

Tak mau tampak bodoh, Cloud pun masuk ke dalam air dan membiarkan tubuhnya terendam sampai sebatas leher. Dinginnya air membuatnya merasa nyaman karena suhu ini mengingatkannya pada suhu di kota kelahirannya, Nibelheim. Cloud pun mulai berenang di kolam luas yang berair sangat jernih itu. Di tengah gerakan tangan dan kakinya, dia mendengar suara lain yang masuk ke dalam air. Pastinya itu Sephiroth. Cloud tetap berenang melintasi sisi dari sisi kolam itu dan baru berhenti setelah dua putaran.

Dia menyibak poninya yang basah dan memandang bulan yang tampak jelas dari tempatnya sekarang. Tak lama kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada Sephiroth yang berhenti tak jauh darinya. Cloud sampai lupa berkedip memandang sosok Sephiroth yang berdiri di bawah sinar bulan… tampak berkilauan.

Dia seperti terkena efek _stone_ dari _materia_ karena dia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sephiroth yang tampak begitu menawan. Ya—dia sendiri sadar kalau Sephiroth termasuk dalam pria berwajah tampan. Ditambah dengan helai rambut panjangnya. Lalu sekarang sosok indah itu dihiasi tetesan air dari poni yang mengalir menyusuri rahangnya dan jatuh melalui dagu sebelum kembali ke permukaan kolam.

Tanpa sadar Cloud menelan ludah. Tubuhnya mendadak panas dan diujung kewarasannya, dia berbalik dan berniat untuk naik. Namun saat dia hendak meraih tangga besi di sisi kolam, tangannya di tahan oleh Sephiroth yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya.

Cloud membeku di tempatnya saat merasakan hembusan napas Sephiroth di telinganya.

"Kau dingin sekali, Cloud. Bukankah baru saja kau memandangiku tanpa jeda?"

"Ap—aku… aku tidak…" ucapan Cloud berhenti saat jemari Sephiroth menyentuh sisi wajahnya. "Se—"

Ucapan Cloud terhenti saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sephiroth. Kedua matanya terbeliak lebar namun dia tak mampu memberi perintah pada otaknya untuk menggerakkan satu ototpun. Dia pun tak melawan saat Sephiroth melepaskannya lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Cloud tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sephiroth yang lurus menatapnya tepat di mata. Dinginnya air tak lagi terasa di kulitnya saat sekali lagi mereka berbagi ciuman. Kali ini Cloud memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Sephiroth memeluknya, menyusuri sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Hukuman apa yang harus aku berikan pada anak yang melanggar jam malam? Hmm?"

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau sudah gila atau kau sedang keracunan Mako, Sephiroth?" Angeal memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sementara itu di sofa panjang, Genesis duduk sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu serunya sampai air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, "_Lord_! Ini kabar paling spektakuler yang pernah kudapat darimu, Sephiroth." Pria berambut merah itu menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau memilih bocah itu? Dia bisa memuaskanmu?"

"Genesis!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya," Genesis balas memandang tajam pada Angeal.

Tak menanggapi, Angeal kembali memandang Sephiroth dan menghela napas, "Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Cloud. Kau menganggap anak itu istimewa sejak dia masih menjadi _infantryman_, tapi Sephiroth…" Angeal tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. Dia berdehem, mencoba memperoleh lagi pikirannya yang tenang, "Apa kau yakin? Setelah semua desas desus miring tentang kalian, kau mau membuatnya menjadi fakta?"

Sephiroth duduk memandang langit malam yang tampak di luar jendela, "Entahlah."

Angeal terdiam, begitu juga Genesis.

"Aku tak tahu…" Sephiroth menghela napas, "Sudah satu bulan sejak malam itu tapi rasanya tak ada yang berubah di antara kami. Aku tak mengerti lagi."

Angeal tetap terdiam dan Genesis kembali tertawa kencang.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FINAL FANTASY VII** © Square Enix

**Cage **© aicchan

Romance – Humor – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

Sephiroth x Cloud

-**Alternate Reality-**

ABSOLUTELY NOT CANON!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sephiroth berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 49 tanpa mempedulikan pandangan yang terarah padanya. dia langsung menuju ke ruang materia dan menemukan siapa yang dia cari.

"Zack."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tangannya masih belum beranjak dari keyboard di mesin materia, "_Aye_?"

"Kau tahu di mana Cloud?"

"Cloud? Dia ada di lapangan latihan bersama sekompi _infantryman_ baru. Kan dia diserahi tugas membimbing mereka untuk seminggu ini."

Mengabaikan tatapan heran Zack padanya, Sephiroth keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jubah hitamnya. Dia menekan nomor Cloud dan menelepon pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sampai tujuh kali nada sambung, panggilan itu tak terjawab, padahal Cloud nyaris tak pernah membiarkan ponselnya berdering lebih dari tiga detik.

Sephiroth menyimpan lagi ponselnya lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke lapangan latihan, tapi ternyata tempat itu juga kosong dan dia justru bertemu dengan Angeal.

"Kau mau kemana, Sephiroth? Tergesa seperti itu tak seperti gayamu sama sekali."

"Kau lihat Cloud?" tanya Sephiroth tanpa basa basi.

Itu membuat Angeal diam dan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Cloud… aku lihat barusan dia membawa _infantryman_ baru ke ruang VRS dasar di gedung selatan."

Segera Sephiroth berputar balik dan pergi meninggalkan Angeal begitu saja. Dia menuju ke gedung selatan yang merupakan gedung dimana para _infantryman_ beraktivitas bila mereka tak ada misi. Sama seperti lantai khusus militer, di sana ada ruang latihan yang dilengkapi VRS walau hanya sistem dasarnya saja.

Baru saja Sephiroth hendak berbelok, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok Cloud yang mendadak muncul dari tikungan. Tak bisa dihindari, mereka berdua pun bertabrakan dengan suksesnya. Tangan Sephiroth terulur dan menangkap lengan Cloud tepat waktu sebelum pemuda itu menyentuh lantai.

"Kenapa kau itu gampang sekali ditabrak? Seperti pertema bertemu denganmu juga… sama seperti ini."

Cloud bertumpu pada lengan Sephiroth, "Bukan mauk," lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi.

Sephiroth tak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Cloud dan alam bawah sadarnya senang karena Cloud juga tak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kenapa kau ada di gedung ini?" tanya Cloud dengan memandang wajah Sephiroth.

"Aku mencarimu," ujar Sephiroth, "Lazard memintaku ke Nibelheim untuk mengecek sistem baru di sana. Jadi kurasa ini kesempatanmu pulang kampung, sejak dipromosikan menjadi SOLDIER kau sama sekali belum sempat pulang, kan?"

Ada raut kaget di wajah Cloud.

"Aku sudah dapat izin, jadi sore nanti kita berangkat."

"_O… kay_," jawab Cloud. "Kalau begitu aku selesaikan tugasku hari ini. Tapi kalau aku pergi, siapa yang meneruskan untuk mengawasi _infantryman_ baru?"

"Kau bisa suruh Zack atau salah satu dari 2nd _class_." Sephiroth akhirnya melepaskan lengan Cloud walau batinnya menolak apa yang dia lakukan. "Aku tunggu di hanggar dua jam setelah ini."

Cloud mengangguk.

.

.

Perjalanan udara menuju Nibelheim sedikit terhalang oleh badai salju yang lumayan parah, untungnya mereka berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Meski harus menembus derasnya salju, mereka pun sampai ke penginapan dengan tubuh basah kuyub.

"Kau yakin tak mau langsung pulang?" Sephiroth menyingkirkan salju dari bahunya.

"Tidak. Sudah terlalu malam, terlebih badai seperti ini… bisa-bisa _mom_ malah menghajarku dengan penggorengan kalau berani menyuruhnya membukakan pintu."

Sephiroth tersenyum tipis lalu dia mengambil dua buah kunci dari resepsionis dan menyerahkan satu pada Cloud, "Beristirahatlah! Besok pagi kita ke reaktor dan setelahnya kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu."

Cloud menerima kunci dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan Sephiroth yang berniat untuk beristirahat saja malam ini. Otaknya terasa penuh pikiran-pikiran absurd yang terus datang silih berganti. Dia harus mulai belajar mengendalikan diri. Sejak satu malam yang dia habiskan bersama Cloud, bayang pemuda itu selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Sephiroth sampai saat ini pun tak mengerti kenapa malam itu dia memeuk Cloud, mendominasi raga pemuda itu, menguasai kewarasannya, menaklukkan dunianya. Sephiroth tak pernah merasa ingin memiliki sampai seperti ini. Dia tak pernah terikat, dia juga tak pernah mencoba untuk mencicipi manisnya dunia malam yang penuh rayuan.

Tapi dengan Cloud dia merasakan hal yang berbeda. Awalnya… awalnya dia hanya menganggap Cloud seperti _infantryman_ yang lain, dengan mimpi dan harapan untuk menjadi seorang SOLDIER. Lalu setelah kejadian di Nibelheim ini, saat Cloud menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai demi melindunginya, Sephiroth mulai merasakan satu hal yang berbeda. Selama ini dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seolah dia ini adalah manusia super yang anti terluka. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam menjalankan misi dia ditolong apalagi dilindungi oleh orang lain.

Karenanya saat Cloud tanpa ragu memasang badan deminya, Sephiroth merasa dia dimanusiakan. Seorang manusia biasa yang bisa terluka.

Menghentikan pikirannya, Sephiroth beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Dia juga mengikat rambut panjangnya lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dengan niat untuk segera tidur. Tapi niatnya sedikit terganggu karena suara badai di luar sana begitu kencangnya sampai-sampai dia bisa membayangkan bagian penginapan yang terbuat dari kayu mendadak roboh diterjang angin dan salju.

Tok tok tok…

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata pegawai penginapan yang menawarkan makan malam, Sephiroth menolak karena memang dia tak lapar. Dia menutup pintu, tapi belum juga dia melangkah, pintu kayu itu terketuk lagi. Sephiroth langsung membuka pintunya, mengira kalau pegawai penginapan itu lupa mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu, Sephiroth sampai tak bisa berkedip. Cloud berdiri di sana, membawa sebuah berkas dalam map biru. Pemuda itu hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana jeans pendek, padahal meski di dalam ruangan, udara tetap saja terasa dingin.

"Emm… kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Cloud sedikit ragu.

"Tidak," Sephiroth tak mengerti kenapa dia menjawab begitu cepat.

Cloud memberikan berkas itu pada Sephiroth, "Seorang _infantryman_ yang berjaga di Mako Reactor memberikan ini padaku. Sepertinya sempat terjadi kerusakan di lapis pertama keamanan digital."

Suara Cloud terdengar jauh bagi Sephiroth yang fokus memandang wajah pemuda itu. Kulitnya pucat, tipikal mereka yang hidup di daerah pegunungan seperti Nibelheim. Tak tertahan, dalam ingatan Sephiroth terputar kembali malam istimewa mereka, saat wajah Cloud berubah merah dan bagaimana pemuda itu membuat namanya terdengar begitu indah.

"—Jadi sepertinya besok pa—" ucapan Cloud tak selesai karena Sephiroth menarik lengannya. Dia terhuyung ke depan dan menabrak Sephiroth. Pun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup dan terkunci, "Se—"

Sephiroth membungkam bibir Cloud dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Dia memeluk tubuh Cloud begitu eratnya hingga dia sendiri takut dia menyakiti pemuda itu. Namun saat merasakan Cloud balas memeluknya, yang terpikir oleh Sephiroth hanyalah bagaimana menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam istimewa mereka yang kedua.

Berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh Cloud berhamburan di karpet yang melapisi lantai kayu di kamar itu, bisu terlupakan oleh dua insan yang mencari kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam.

.

.

Sinar matahari membangunkan Sephiroth dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dia membuka mata dan dalam sekejab muncullah senyum di wajahnya begitu melihat Cloud pulas di sampingnya. Sephiroth menyusuri wajah Cloud dengan punggung tangannya, membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

Cloud pun tersenyum, meraih jemari Sephiroth dan menggenggamnya, "_Morning_…"

"_Morning_," balas Sephiroth. "Kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh?"

"Maksudku… kita… melakukan hal seperti ini padahal tak ada ikatan di antara kita?"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Cloud melebar dan dia akhirnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

Susah payah, Cloud menghentikan tawanya, "M-maaf… aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau seorang Sephiroth… Pahlawan idola dari ShinRa… ternyata masih termasuk yang berhati lurus."

"Hei!"

Cloud tersenyum memandang Sephiroth, "'Hal seperti ini' sebagai ganti untuk 'seks'? Kau lebih kekanakan daripada Zack." Cloud memandang tautan jemarinya dengan Sephiroth, "Kau tahu kenapa aku tak pernah mengungkit apa yang terjadi di kolam renang malam itu? Karena kupikir apa yang kita lakukan adalah hal biasa untukmu. Kau, dengan sejuta penggemar di luar sana, pasti tak akan kesulitan mencari teman untuk menghangatkan malammu."

"… Imejku seperti itu, ya?"

"Memangnya aku salah?"

"Salah. Total." Sephiroth mengecup jemari Cloud, "Bersamamu di malam itu… adalah yang pertama untukku."

Entah terkejut atau apa, Cloud sampai tak ingat untuk berkedip juga menutup mulutnya.

"Seks… bukanlah hal yang biasa untukku, Mr. Strife. Aku ingin melakukannya hanya pada orang yang berharga untukku." Sephiroth tersenyum lalu dia kembali mencium bibir Cloud. "Aku tak keberatan meski aku bukan yang pertama untukmu."

Cloud memandang Sephiroth lurus di mata, dia pun tersenyum, "Aku… denganmu… juga adalah yang—"

Ucapan Cloud tak terselesaikan karena sekali lagi mereka larut dalam sentuhan yang membuat dunia menghilang, digantikan sebuah dimensi putih yang siap mereka lukis dengan kisah terindah.

.

.

"Ke rumahmu?" Sephiroth memakai sarung tangan kulitnya.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan ibuku." Cloud duduk di kursi dan mengambil sepatu dinasnya. "Sebenarnya… aku sudah menceritakan semua padanya."

Gerakan Sephiroth terhenti, dia berdiri memandang Cloud yang memakai sepatunya tanpa perubahan apapun di wajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa berbohong padanya, Sephiroth, karena aku tahu ia tak akan menentang kalau aku sudah punya niat dan bertanggung jawab pada keputusanku sendiri." Cloud berdiri, mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai kayu. "Sama seperti saat aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan ShinRa, semua orang di sini mencemoohku, mengatakan kalau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya _mom_ yang tersenyum padaku, menepuk pundakku dan mengatakan kalau aku pasti bisa. Tanpa dukungannya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah ada di sini sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Sephiroth tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita temui ibumu sekarang baru ke Mako Reactor."

Belum lagi Cloud menyahuti, lengannya sudah diseret oleh Sephiroth. Mereka meninggalkan penginapan dan menuju ke rumah Cloud yang dekat dengan perbatasan kota. Di rumah sederhana yang masih didominasi konstruksi kayu itu, Cloud pun mempertemukan Sephiroth dengan ibunya.

Sempat Sephiroth berpikir akan mendapat penolakan, namun ternyata Claudia, ibu Cloud, memeluknya dengan hangat, tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan kalau Sephiroth mirip dengan ibunya.

Itu tak hanya membuat Sephiroth terkejut, tapi Cloud juga.

"Anda… kenal dengan ibuku?" tanya Sephiroth.

Claudia tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kenal Lucretia? Gadis cantik yang bagaikan bidadari di antara ilmuwan ShinRa. Dia idola di Nibelheim ini saat masih aktif meneliti di Mansion. Pria dan wanita menaruh perhatian padanya karena pribadinya yang sangat hangat. Meski aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menikah dengan Hojo."

_"__Mom."_

"Ah! Maaf…" Claudia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Aku tak seharusnya—"

"Tidak," Sephiroth berujar cepat, "tak perlu meminta maaf. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak bisa memaafkan apa yang orang itu lakukan pada ibuku. Padaku…"

Claudia memeluk Sephiroth lagi, kali ini hanya sekilas, "Oh, _son_. Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu pikirkan itu. Kau tidak sendiri, kapanpun kau butuh, kau bisa bicara denganku, lewat surat atau telepon."

Sephiroth mengangguk, "Akan aku ingat."

Senyum kembali ke wajah Claudia, "Sekarang juga kau punya Cloud, kan? Anak ini memang kadang menyusahkan, kuharap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya."

"_Mom_!" protes Cloud seketika yang diiringi gelak tawa ibunya.

Setelahnya Claudia memaksa agar Sephiroth dan Cloud menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tugas mereka di Nibelheim ini. Tak bisa menolak, dua SOLDIER yang baru saja menegaskan hubungan mereka yang dulu digantungi tanda tanya besar itu akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Claudia memasakkan stew istimewa yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

.

"Jadi dulu ibumu peneliti juga di Nibelheim? Kupikir dia hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa." Cloud berjalan di sisi Sephiroth saat mereka menuju ke ShinRa Mansion sebelum meninjau langsung Mako Reactor.

"Aku kenal ibuku hanya dari kisah-kisah yang kudengar. Kabarnya dia adalah peneliti yang sangat jenius, mungkin lebih dari si Hojo itu."

Cloud tak berkomentar pada nada jijik di suara Sephiroth saat menyebut nama ayahnya. "Kau tahu alasan lain kenapa aku begitu berniat bergabung dengan ShinRa dan menjadi SOLDIER? Karena kau, pahlawan kebanggaan ShinRa, lahir di Nibelheim ini. Aku selalu ingin jadi sepertimu, Sephiroth. Selalu. Sejak aku kecil dulu."

Langkah Sephiroth berhenti, begitu juga Cloud. Sang SOLDIER nomor satu di ShinRa itu memandang kekasihnya, "Suatu saat nanti kau akan melampauiku, Cloud. Aku yakin. Tapi saat ini, aku mau menyimpanmu baik-baik dulu di sisiku."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Cloud, "Kalau penggemarmu di luar sana tahu sifat sesungguhnya seorang Sephiroth, kurasa mereka akan semakin terpesona."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku lebih suka sifatmu yang seperti ini. Lebih manusiawi dan mudah didekati."

"Hmmm… kalau begitu di depan orang lain aku akan tetap menjadi sosok dingin dengan kesan misterius, karena aku tak mau kau merasa banyak saingan lalu menjauh dariku."

Menangkap nada bercanda yang langka, Cloud meninju lengan Sephiroth sekuat tenaga, kesal sekaligus senang mendengar suara tawa dari pahlawan ShinRa itu. Kemudian keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah untuk meneruskan misi mereka.

.

#

.

Suara tawa membahana di sebuah ruang santai yang secara tidak resmi ditetapkan menjadi tempat _hang-out_ untuk para SOLDIER 1st _class_. Genesis duduk di sofa, terpingkal seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Angeal yang duduk di sebelah Genesis memegang cangkir kopinya, sudah tak berniat menikmati cairan hitam pahit di sana.

"Sekian pengumumanku." Sephiroth duduk bersandar di sofa tunggal dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Wajah Genesis berubah merah akibat luapan emosinya barusan, "Sephiroth… sungguh… kau ini persis seperti remaja labil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta."

"Bicara sesukamu, Genesis," ujar Sephiroth.

Angeal akhirnya meminum kopinya meski sedikit, "Keputusanmu tak akan berubah kalau begitu, Sephiroth?"

"_Nope_."

Menghela napas panjang, Angeal meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja, mengacuhkan Genesis yang masih terkikik geli. "Kuharap kau bisa memilah kapan kau harus bersantai dan kapan kau harus melaksanakan misi, Sephiroth."

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan anak anjing kesayanganmu yang tak bisa diam itu."

Baru saja Sephiroth selesai bicara, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Zack bersama Cloud dan juga seorang gadis berparas cantik.

"Oh! Kalian semua ada di sini, kebetulan sekali." Zack mengulurkan tangan pada si gadis yang langsung menyambutnya. "Kalian semua, kenalkan, ini Aerith. Aerith, ini Angeal, Sephiroth dan Genesis, senior sekaligus pembimbingku."

"Aerith… Aerith…" Angeal menggumam, "Ah! Kau Cetra yang membantu pengembangan energi Mako."

Aerith tersenyum, "Hanya memberi petunjuk agar tak mengganggu aliran _Lifestream_."

Cetra, atau dikenal juga dengan Ancient, adalah mereka yang diberi keistimewaan untuk berhubungan langsung dengan _Lifestream_ yang dipercaya sebagai tempat pulang semua roh makhluk hidup yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Tapi dari pada itu, Sephiroth lebih tak menyangka Zack bisa kenal dengan gadis secantik Aerith. Bahkan sepertinya lebih dari sekedar 'kenal'.

Lalu mereka semua pun duduk santai di sana, Sephiroth memberi isyarat supaya Cloud duduk di sandaran tangan sofa tapi pemuda itu menolak dan duduk di sofa kosong di samping Sephiroth.

"Jadi kau bidadari yang selalu dikisahkan Zack dari pagi sampai malam itu?" Genesis menumpukan sebelah kaki pada lutut kakinya yang lain lalu berpangku tangan menahan dagunya. "Bisa-bisanya gadis secantikmu tertarik sama si anjing kecil ini?"

"Genesis!"

"Apa? Kan kau sendiri yang selalu menyebut Zack itu anak anjing atau anjing kecil."

Mendengar itu, Aerith jadi tertawa, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. "Maaf… aku tidak sopan sekali. Soalnya ternyata kalian berbeda sekali dengan apa yang aku dengar di luar sana."

"Apa aku bilang?! Jangan percaya begitu saja pada kabar yang beredar," kata Zack yang sama sekali tak tampak keberatan dengan titel anak anjing yang melekat padanya.

Obrolan pun kembali mengalir akrab di sana, sedikit diwarnai suara Angeal yang agak meninggi, menegur Genesis yang sepertinya tak pernah menyaring apa yang mau dia katakan. Sephiroth dan Cloud mengobrol sendiri, hanya menyahut kalau ditanya.

"Misi pertamamu ke Wutai?"

Cloud mengangguk, "Direktur Lazard memintaku pergi dengan Genesis lusa besok. Ini misi politik pertama yang aku terima.

"Kurasa tak ada masalah. Aku paham kenapa Direktur memilihmu, kau itu lebih tenang dan berkepala dingin kalau dibanding dengan Zack. Kalau kombi Genesis dan Zack yang dikirim, aku malah yakin perang besar akan segera pecah." Sephiroth menepuk kepala Cloud, "Kurasa kalian berdua akan cocok."

"Begitu?"

Sephiroth mengangguk. "Daripada membahas misi… bagaimana kalau malam ini kita keluar?"

"Kemana?"

"Entah. Sector 8 mungkin, memakai tiket menonton Loveless dari Genesis."

Cloud terdiam sebentar, "Aku tak menyangka kau hafal dialog dari Loveless."

"Mau tidak mau akhirnya hafal juga kalau Genesis tiap kali dan tiap waktu selalu mengutip dialog dari kisah itu." Sephiroth meraih jemari Cloud, "Jadi… malam ini kita kencan?"

SOLDIER 1st _class_ paling muda itu menghela napas, "Aku bilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksa."

"Tentu saja."

Tak membahas itu lagi, Cloud pun bergabung dalam obrolan Zack juga Aerith. Sepertinya mereka berdua punya misi untuk menjual bunga yang anehnya hanya tumbuh di sebuah reruntuhan gereja yang ada di Slum. Cloud menyanggupi saja saat Zack minta tolong padanya untuk 'mengawal' Aerith saat gadis itu menjual bunganya di Midgard agar tak diganggu pria-pria penggoda.

Sephiroth hanya diam memandang interaksi Cloud dengan 1st yang lain. Dulu sikap Cloud masih sangat kaku dan kelewat formal, tapi sekarang pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menjadi bagian elit ShinRa dan tampak akrab dengan Angeal juga sekali dua kali diajak bicara oleh Genesis. Yang seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, membuat mereka lupa kerusuhan yang masih sering terjadi di luar sana, masalah politik dan militer dengan Wutai pun masih belum selesai.

Tapi kebersamaan seperti ini menjadi pengisi kekuatan bagi mereka. Menyadari kalau mereka tak sendiri menempuh jalan ini, bahwa masih ada sahabat yang setia mendampingi di masa seperti apapun. Dan yang terpenting… ada orang yang terkasih di setiap langkah menyusuri jalan kehidupan ini, menikmati waktu yang terus melaju.

Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
